


Slavery and Servitude

by Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans



Series: A Bundle of Legacies [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Discussions of slavery, Drabble, Drabbles, Gen, SW respects the sass, Sith Pureblood, Slow bonding, freedom is never free, slavery in the empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans
Summary: Tiiarrah has completed her work on Dromund Kaas and is taking just a bit of time to relax before heading to her brand new ship and leaving the capital world. Vette decides to take the opportunity to discuss an important topic with her master.
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior & Vette, Sith Warrior & Vette
Series: A Bundle of Legacies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086140
Kudos: 3





	Slavery and Servitude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars Alike In Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222829) by [angelicfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicfangirl/pseuds/angelicfangirl). 



Sith Warrior Tiiarrah: Dromund Kaas

* * *

"So....."

"What do you want, Vette?"

"Well, I've been extra good with the behaving. Did you notice? It wasn't easy with Darth Grumpy Pants, but I kept the sass to a minimum. So... how about taking the shock collar off me?" Tiiarrah narrowed her eyes at Vette, enjoying the way the twi'lek shifted uncomfortably.

"Give me your word that you'll still obey."

"How about some non-obedience sort of following directions? Like a person, instead of a pet?"

"You really can't be broken, can you? Very well, I suppose you've earned it." Tiiarrah reached for the collar and entered the release code.

"Ugh. That's such a relief," Vette groaned as she rolled her shoulders, collar dropping to the ground. "So, uh, what now? I mean, we're like a million miles from nowhere and you've got the only ship."

"Never forget that you're my property. To be otherwise in the Empire would leave you in a... troubled position."

"You've got a really twisted view of the galaxy, you know that?"

"Perhaps it's your view of the Empire that's twisted. You're an alien. You are a young, attractive twi'lek in Imperial space. It wouldn't take long for someone to try capturing and selling you. Assuming they didn't keep you for themselves. And if you aren't captured, you'd be killed for mouthing off to the wrong person. You have spunk, but you lack the survival instincts needed to keep you alive in the Empire."

"Hey! I can take care of myself!"

"I've seen your skills. However, they would only serve you for so long before you were overwhelmed by numbers or exhaustion. As my property, you have my protection. You will be treated far better as my personal slave than you would be on your own, and no one would dare to make an enemy of me by harming you."

"You- wait, you're trying to take care of me? By keeping me as your slave?"

"As I said, you'll live under much better conditions as my slave than you would on your own. And if you continue this behavior, then I will reward you with more autonomy."

"But...why??"

"Because you are no ordinary slave. Even with the shock collar on, you never abandoned your inner strength. You sassed the slave master on Korriban, and you have kept up a steady stream of rather opinionated commentary since I took ownership of you. Despite the hardships you've endured, your spirit has refused to break. That fire would be wasted on normal slave labor. I have no intention of putting you to work on menial household chores when you can serve me so much better in other ways."

"So I still serve you. I'm still your slave."

"Nothing is free in this galaxy. You must fight for everything. Even when I'm granted boons and favors due to my heritage, I fight ferociously to ensure that no one can take them from me. If your freedom truly matters to you, then fight for it. Serve me loyally and you will be rewarded."

"But I'm not free. Not really. The leash is off, but I still have to serve you."

"Everyone serves in the Empire. I serve my master just as my apprentice will serve me when I have one."

"You Sith are so weird," the twi'lek sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll be a good little slave and keep doing as I'm told. Maybe one day you'll actually treat me as a person instead of a pet."

"Mind you don't overstep your place, Vette. I took the collar off to reward your good behavior. I can put it back on if I feel it necessary."

"Okay! Okay, I get it. I'll be good. And then you'll reward me, right? You promise?"

"I give my word that my treatment of you will be a direct result of your behavior. If you behave, I will treat you well and reward you. If you misbehave, I will punish you."

"I guess that's the best I can hope for. Let's just keep going." Vetted turned to walk away.

Tiiarrah shook her head, bemused by the twi'lek's ignorance. One day, the girl would learn just how cruel and unforgiving the galaxy was. One day, she would come to understand that Tiiarrah really was looking out for her. That girl had a spark that couldn't be allowed to go out.


End file.
